Wepwawet
In Egyptian mythology, Wepwawet is the jackal God whose name means "He who opens the streets". Heir of Anubis, after his father's death, takes control of his armies, although the latter do not recognize their legitimacy. History Almost nothing is known of Wepwawet's past, but it is presumed to have been born of Queen Taweret on the planet Sekh'pa and after its maturation in one of the first jaffas, has come to planet Earth following his father. On Earth he decided to impersonate a warrior God, who opened the caravan tracks as he probably created the first caravan tracks and opened the first mineral deposits in Egypt. After the defeat and escape of Anubis, Wepwawet was exiled from Earth, but later the hatred felt by Ra and his faction for the faction of Anubis, led him to a series of battles in which his fleet and his possessions were destroyed . Captured by the forces of Ra, it was extracted from his human host by the latter. Wepwawet was imprisoned inside a canopy of stasis located inside the Amun Station, until his death. Released by an ancient priest still loyal to Anubis, he took the latter as his guest and waited for the opportune moment to reappear in the galaxy. For years, Wepwawet's forces grew, but what the goa'uld did not suspect was the return of the dead believed father. Their meeting was an event that finally brought Wepwawet into the limelight as Warlord of the same Anubis. In this capacity the son of Anubis, led numerous attacks against the System Lords almost all ended with the retreat of the forces led by Wepwawet. But fate had to take an unexpected turn. Stargate Renaissance .]] The situation for Wepwawet changed radically when his father Anubis, decided to rebuild his forces, taking advantage of the disappearance of his main opponent, the Supreme System Lord Ra. In the years that followed, almost inadvertently helped by the Tau'ri, Wepwawet continued to help his father emerge again. The death of Heru'ur, Cronus and Apophis, was almost a blessing for Wepwawet. Promoted as one of his father's warlords, he led a series of attacks on the planetary outposts of System Lords, seriously challenging the enemy goa'uld, who, though struggling, managed at least partially to repel some of Wepwawet's weaker attacks. But the attack on the Hasara Space Station became an unexpected gift, giving Wepwawet some of the planets once controlled by the deceased System Lords. Crowned by his father, Wepwawet became one of the most powerful and most active warlords in pursuing those who not only had not accepted his father's ascent to power, but also hindered him. Many goa'uld fell by the hand of Wepwawet, but another gentleman who emerged at the same time became the natural adversary among the ranks of Anubis Warlords. Enemy of Ramius, he boycotted his last mission by forcing his father Anubis to condemn him to death. Even with the departure of Ramius, the situation did not improve. The heated rivalries forced Wepwawet to fight even within the Anubis ranks and to make matters worse, the situation in the galaxy gave rise to a plot to kill his father. The latter later lured into a trap above the orbit of the Tau'ri planet, and was officially killed. Wepwawet not wasting time, he proclaimed himself an heir to Anubis claiming the territories for himself, but the armies of System Lords and the various Warlords, forced him to maintain a territory less and less extended, this until the new return of his father. But even then, the power and influence of Wepwawet could not be expressed because of the new disappearance of Anubis. Without his father's protection, Wepwawet had to retreat to his last planet and abandon all claims to control Anubis's legacy. Personality Cold and manipulative, Wepwawet is very similar to his father Anubis, but lacks that authority and sufficient charisma to guide his father's immense army after his death. Because of this, he will see the fall of the Anubis empire, dismembered by System Lords and infighting of various warlords. Meschino and unscrupulous, he prefers to use cunning instead of brute force and in this although similar to his father, he deviates from it by methodology and longer times. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:Underlords Category:Anubis Underlords